empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 50
EMPIRE Episode 50: Team Beta and their master plan Hydra lights up a cigarette and leans against the nearest wall. McKenna walks up to him and pulls her swords out. Hydra: Can I help you? McKenna: I want to fight you. Hydra: Do I have a say in this? McKenna: No, you're fighting me. Hydra: Alright, let me get my swords. McKenna (stopping him): Without your swords. Hydra: Okay then. (he swiftly kicks her in the shin) McKenna: Nice one, but you'll have to do better than that. Hydra: I wasn't trying to really hurt you. McKenna: I'm trying to hurt you! (she starts swinging her swords at him, but he keeps dodging) Hydra (his face is serious): Will you stop swinging those things! McKenna: No! (she continues to swing, making Hydra even more mad) One swing cuts Hydra's cigarette in half. Hydra: That was too close. (he then dodges and kicks McKenna in the shin again) McKenna: Stop going easy on me! Hydra: I have to. I hate kicking girls. McKenna: So that's it! Now you're going down! Hydra: AH! (he starts running away from her) Chris: Isn't it too early for you two to be doing this? Hydra: Can't talk, running! McKenna: Chris! Hold him down! Chris (thinking): How did I end up with you two? Guard: We're coming up on some land! Chris: Better go get those two. Guard: They at it again? Chris: Yup. Hydra: What's going on? AH! (he gets hit on the head with a frying pan) McKenna: That's for running away. Guard: We are heading toward an island. McKenna: Alright, let's dock. The ship docks and the team gets out. Hydra: Well, looks like an abandoned island, let's go back. (he starts to walk back) McKenna: Oh, no you don't. (she grabs his ear and pulls him back) Hydra: Fine. The team starts moving further into the island. They run into a big pirate named Hans Fergusen. Hydra: This guy is fat as hell. McKenna: Agreed. Hans: What did you say about me?! Hydra: I said that you're really fat. Hans: You're dead! Hydra: Like I haven't heard that one before. (he kicks Hans in the face as hard as he can. Hans' face bursts in half and the fat body falls to the ground) McKenna: I guess I've forgotten how strong you actually are. Hydra: He was easy. Guard: I bet he was. The group continues into the forest and they see a giant treasure. Surrounding the area are mirages of things that people would want to see. Hydra (probably with hearts in his eyes): They're beautiful. (his mirage is a bunch of women) Guard (seeing nothing, but the treasure): This is expected. McKenna (seeing gallons of chocolate milk): This will be great! Chris (seeing a crap load of food): Haven't eaten in days, must eat! Guard grabs and stops all three of them from going anywhere. He then takes the treasure back to the ship, along with the three crew members. When they get back to the ship, they start to talk about what they saw. Guard: What did you guys see? McKenna: Chocolate milk. Chris: Food. Hydra: Mine is probably obvious. Guard: Alright, let's just move out. Marine ship: Stay where you are and you'll be okay! Hydra: Here we go again. To be continued...